Darkness
by Nerd4eva
Summary: Darkness something no one wants to fall into. Will Irma be able to get out of darkness? Or will she fall? And what does Nerissa have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H.

Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

"Talking"

"**Talking dark evil voice" **and **"Talking in dreams"**

_Dreams / thinking and __Thinking in dream_

* * *

Okay people I finally was able to completely rewrite this story so that it is a little better, hopefully; I thought it was so hopefully you do. May be a little or a lot OOC sometimes. Okay probably more than sometime but I tried! If you don't like my story PLEASE don't flame cause I will obsess with this story trying to figure out what I did wrong. But constructive Criticism is welcome! Hehe, if ya like Awesome, hope ya review!!! 

**Just an FYI:**

NONE of my stories with W.I.T.C.H. are F/F stuff, which is just **NASTY** and **WRONG!** Okay just had to make that _**LOUD AND CLEAR**_ cause when I try to read a good story about W.I.T.C.H. most of them are F/F paring and it is quite disturbing!

**My Advertisement:**

This Story was brought to you by **Mountain Dew**, the sweet nectar of life!! Drink a can and it will last for hours giving you the craziest ideas you have ever heard of. Drink two cans and even you will be so hyper that you laugh at everything and anything, even when it's not funny! Drink three cans and you will not only be hyper, happy and jittery but very annoying to others. Any more soda and your fingers will be typing faster than the speed of light cause you got **The Dew Flu**.

This message was brought to you by Nerd4eva, a girl who is addicted to soda, not just any soda, Mountain Dew!! Okay I'm done with my little fun; you can read the story now. Ha! That rymed! Okay... now I'm done.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hay Lin collapsed onto her bed with a sigh; once she hit the comfortable mattress and the soft blankets with her fluffy pillows she instantly fell asleep... drifting off into a dream.

_Hay Lin opened her eyes and watched as she sent Elyon into the far wall with a blast of …water. _

"_**Irma! What's gotten into you?"** Cornelia yelled._

"_**Power." **Hay Lin heard herself say in a dark evil voice as she then stretched out her arms to the side of her where Taranee and Will where and blasted them away from her, sending Taranee flying to the right while Will flew to the left. The entire scene was going in slow motion._

_Hay Lin was a little shocked as she turned around to see herself and Cornelia looking at her with worried eyes. _

_What's going on? Is this, another vision? Hay Lin though, as she watched the scene unfold around her. Wait…Taranee, me, Will, Elyon and Cornelia. Where is Irma? Hay Lin thought but soon realized that she was watching Irma from inside, like she did with Elyon. _

_Hay Lin watched as Irma snapped her fingers sending Cornelia blasting away with a water pipe that busted below her. Then faced towards herself, Irma slowly brought her left arm out and pointed it at Hay Lin, the water swirling around her hand. _

"_**Guardians Unite!" **Will yelled as a bright flash filled the room; everyone was in their guardian form._

"_**Irma, I know your there! It's me Hay Lin! You gotta fight it!"** Hay Lin said looking at Irma._

_Irma hesitated lowering her arm a little, **"Good bye"** Irma said stretching her arm back, out towards Hay Lin..._

"Irma!! No!" Hay Lin yelled bolting upright in bed, gasping for air.

Hay Lin's alarm clock went off, causing her to jump from shock. Hay Lin turned off her alarm clock rubbing her eyes. She slowly got dressed and headed for school, a little slow today, thinking of the dream and if it meant anything. When she was waiting in class she wondered where Irma was as the bell rang.

"Alright class today we are going to…." The teacher said but it turned into mumbling cause Hay Lin wasn't listening, she was to much in though about her dream, she didn't know if it was like the one she had with Elyon and the throne or just a dream, it was hard to tell ths difference sometimes. Her thoughts were interrupted when the teacher tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Lin, would you happen to know where Miss Lair is?" The teacher asked pointing to the empty chair next to her.

"Knowing her she probably slept in." Hay Lin said with a fake smile. The teacher snorted before going down the isles collecting the books. Hay Lin sighed and looked over at the empty chair.

"At least I hope so." Hay Lin whispered to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma's alarm clock was going off unnoticed by her as she tossed and turned in her sleep too deep in sleep that not even the annoying sound of the evil device could wake her. **(Yes! ****All**** Alarm clocks are _EVIL_)**

_Irma was running through the streets of Heatherfield. A dark figure was chasing her, no matter where she hid or ran it would find her. She ran behind a building trying to catch her breath but it was already there. _

"_**You can't escape, you are going to join the darkness**." The dark figure said. _

"_**No!**" Irma yelled as she tried to summon her waterpowers but only a drop of water dripped from her finger tips that were in the form of a gun; her powers weren't working! Irma did the next thing she thought of, she tried to punch the figure in the face but her fist went straight through it causing her to stumble through it, breathing in some gas that went in her lungs._

_Irma started to cough as she tried running away but the dark figure appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck before it slammed her against the wall and held her there tightening its grip. Irma kicked the figure but it went straight through it like it actually wasn't there, just like her punch. So she tried grabbing the figures hand around her neck but she only felt her own neck. The shadowy figure laughed so evilly that it sent chills down Irma's spin; the laugh was familiar but she couldn't place where she heard it before. As it threw Irma into a black car shattering the glass of the front window and making an indent in the car where Irma landed. _

_Irma caught her breath looked up at the figure approaching her slowly. Irma rolled off the car's front hood making a gash in her right arm from the glass on the car. Irma hissed in pain as she started to run away from the advancing enemy. She ran for a few blocks before she looked behind her but nothing was there. Suddenly Irma was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into the alley nearest to her; the shadowy figure was holding onto her left wrist with a tight grip. _

"_**Welcome to the darkness Irma!**" the shadow figure said as Irma's wrist started to burn with intense heat. Irma screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. She smelt the burning of flesh and tried to pry her arm away. The dark figure slowly reaches its other arm out for Irma's head._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma jolted up in her bed with a scream. She was sweating and shaking and her left wrist burned while her right arm stung. She looked down at her wrist to find nothing there, but it was tender to the touch. Irma felt something slide down her right arm, immediately she thought that it was a bug and swiped at it; she yelped in pain as she looked at her hand and found blood on it. Her arm had a small jagged cut from the elbow to the middle of her arm, between her wrist and elbow.

"Well that's odd" Irma said as she looked at her clock and then looked out the window, then back at the clock again. It took her several seconds to register that her alarm clock was still going off.

"Eleven o'clock!! Crap I'm late!" Irma yelled completely forgetting about her right arm as she struggled out of her bed.

She fell onto the floor as the sheets wrapped around her legs. She got into pushup position and with one push from her hands she was on her feet. She continued getting dressed but paused.

"Wait did I just...no… I must be more tired than I thought" Irma said waving it off. She walked to the bathroom after taking a quick shower she brushed her hair and then bumped her wrist into the counter, she yelped in pain and looked at her wrist.

"What the heck? Why are you so soar?" Irma said talking at her wrist as she headed in her room.

"Irma who are you talking to" Irma's mom asked as she yawned, leaning against Irma's doorframe.

"No one" Irma said shoving her books in her backpack.

"Uh huh… remember that you are going to be here alone this weekend and week, so I expect you to do your chores and if…"

"If anyone tries to break in then run to a friends house and call the cops I know I know" Irma said looking at the clock. Before her mom could say anything Irma grabbed her backpack, wristband and bolted out the room.

"Crap!" Irma yelled as she slipped on the wristband covering her soar wrist.

"Watch your language missy!" Irma's mother said to her daughter who grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. She sighed shaking her head.

"Crap! I'm late!" Irma's father yelled from the bedroom.

"Takes after her father" Irma's mom said with a chuckle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. When Irma came around the corner there was a guy yelling on his cell phone while looking at a familiar car. Irma slowed to a jog when she passed the dent in the hood and shattered window of the black car. _That looks familiar, very familiar. _Irma gulped as she picked up her running speed.

Irma busted into the classroom "I'm here!" She yelled as she skidded to a stop.

"Yes, even on the last day of school you manage to be late Miss Lair." The teacher said as she walked down the isles collecting the rest of the books, the class was snickering.

"Yea, its this thing called sleep, you should try it sometime" Irma said as she handed the teacher her book, the teacher glared at her as Irma sat down next to Hay Lin. Irma usually would have gotten a detention but since it was the last day of school she could get away with it. Hay Lin smiled at Irma who smiled back.

"You slept in again didn't you" Hay Lin asked with a teasing voice.

"Nope." Irma lied, trying to keep a straight face.

Hay Lin laughed, "You know you're a really good liar but I can tell that you're lying." Hay Lin said nudging Irma.

Irma laughed, "Okay." Irma said with a smile, "How in the world can you do that?"

"I have a gift." Hay Lin said as she looked at Irma's arm, which had a jagged cut up her arm that had blood dripping from it.

Hay Lin gasped, "What happened to your arm!" Hay Lin said in a worried voice.

Irma yawned and stretched, "Sorry, what'd you say? My brain isn't fully awake yet." Irma said drowsily.

"Your arm!" Hay Lin pointing it. Irma looked at her arm.

"No clue, just woke up with it" Irma said with a shrug not really caring cause it didn't hurt that bad. Hay Lin nodded and saw something purple on Irma's neck and smirked.

"I see someone's been buisy, who is it with? Huh? Tell me tell me tell me!" Hay Lin whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Irma asked looking at an excited Hay Lin with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello the hic..." Hay Lin pushed Irma's jacket collar down but what she found wasn't what she was expecting... it was a clear bruise in the form of a hand on Irma's neck, "...key. Irma who did this to you?" Hay Lin asked letting go of her jacket collar.

"What are you talking about? Did my brother do something to me when I was sleeping again?" Irma asked rubbing her neck, which was sore to the touch. Hay Lin looked at her friend concerned but decided to drop that subject for now, as the bell rang they walked out of the classroom.

"How can you just wake up with a huge gash in your arm?" Hay Lin asked as they walked to their lockers.

"I don't know, maybe our neighbors cat hopped through our window again, it doesn't matter, and I've had worse." Irma laughed.

"Your neighbors cat?" Hay Lin asked as they pulled everything out of their lockers.

"Yea, if I leave my window cracked open it will sneak in and sleep with me in my bed." Irma said stretching, school was finally over and summer has arrived. They were currently walking towards the front of the school, they were going to meet up with the others their.

"Aww, that's sweet" Hay Lin said.

"Yea may have been if he didn't hog the bed, scratch you and meow for no apparent reason in the middle of the night." Irma said with a sigh.

Hay Lin laughed, "So you think you might have rolled over on the kitty in your sleep and he scratched you?" Hay Lin asked trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yep, attack of the evil kitty." Irma said sarcastically looking at her arm. Hay Lin laughed as they met up with the others. Cornelia, Will and Taranee were walking in the front while Hay Lin and Irma were behind them. Hay Lin and Irma were both thinking about their odd dreams, Hay Lin looked at Irma who was starring at the ground in deep thought.

"You okay, something seems to be troubling you. Usually you are hyper on the last day of school." Hay Lin said.

"I'm fine" Irma said a little too quickly.

"Uh huh, fine if you wont tell me what's bugging you, then tell me what's with the wristband?" Hay Lin said pointing to the wristband. Hay Lin was trying to think of something that would lead to Irma wearing a wristband

"Wait, are you cutting yourself…. cause if you are…" Hay Lin punched her fist into her palm. Will, Taranee and Cornelia got worried when Hay Lin asked that and were secretly listening to their conversation.

**(There's the soda talking for ya! Couldn't think of anything better so just kept it. Ha ha)**

"What! Where would you get that idea! Do I look like a depressed person to you?" Irma said putting her hands on her waist.  
**(No offense to depressed people)**

"No but you've been out of it this morning." Hay Lin said looking at Irma.

Irma laughed, "Just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Hay Lin asked trying to be her happy self, hopefully encouraging her friends to tell her the problem.

"Nothing" Irma lightly chuckled. Everyone started talking to each other again but it was like murmurs to Irma as she stared at the sidewalk going into a trance, thinking about her dream. Hay Lin sighed; she couldn't get an answer out of her she started to wonder if her dream was actually connected to Irma's attitude this morning. A car started to skid making everyone but Irma and Hay Lin look behind them.

"LOOK OUT!" Will yelled as a car's tire blew out and came skidding from behind them heading straight at the group. Everyone jumped out of the way but Irma and Hay Lin, cause they both were deep in thought and didn't hear Will's scream. Taranee looked at the car skidding towards her two friends as they were slowly walking, they weren't moving and it was going to hit them!

_MOVE! _Taranee yelled telepathically causing Irma and Hay Lin to snap out of their trances while Cornelia and Will covered their ears. Irma and Hay Lin looked behind them and saw the car sliding towards them. Hay Lin gasped. A mark appeared on Irma's covered wrist and started to glow a crimson red. Right before the car hit them, Irma grabbed Hay Lin by the waist, bent down and did a back flip over the center of the car.

It was all in slow motion to Hay Lin as she felt Irma pick her up doing a back flip. Hay Lin looked up and saw the car skidding below them. Irma's left hand touched the top of the car as she pushed off of it with a flick of her wrist, still holding Hay Lin with her right arm and landed with grace. Irma set Hay Lin down.

"You okay Hay-hay?" Irma asked breathing heavy, she didn't know how she was able to do that but it just happened.

Hay Lin lost her voice she was so shocked so she just pointed at the car then Irma then the sky with a gapping mouth. Irma understood what Hay Lin was trying to say.

"I don't know" Irma said looking back at Will, Taranee and Cornelia who had same expressions on a Hay Lin. The driver got out of the car.

"Is everyone okay?" the driver asked.

"Yea, What happened?" Will asked still looking at Irma with shock written on her face.

"Don't know last thing I heard was this loud noise hit my back tire." The driver said with a sigh looking at his sliced tire.

"What kind of noise?" Taranee asked.

"Like a thousand bird whistling at the same time, almost like electricity but I must be loosing my mind" The driver said.

* * *

**Not the greatest chapter but it gets better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Don't know last thing I heard was this loud noise hit my back tire." The driver said with a sigh looking at his sliced open tire.

"What kind of noise?" Taranee asked.

"Like a thousand birds whistling at the same time, almost like electricity but I must be loosing my mind." The driver said.

"Yes… loosing your mind…" Cornelia said as everyone looked at each other.

They all continued to the Silver Dragon with a cautious walk. Irma was slowly falling behind the group, she felt like someone was watching her. Irma turned around and looked around. She felt a powerful presence near her, she looked up at the rooftop of the ten-story building across the street to see a dark figure with a staff in one hand, it's cloak blowing in the wind.

"Hey Irma you coming?" Hay Lin said, everyone had stopped and looked back at Irma. Irma looked at Hay Lin and then back at the top of the building, the figure was gone.

"Yea." Irma said walking backwards towards her friends looking around for a wile before turning around and running to catch up to the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A dark figure watched the girls walk off from the rooftop across the street from them.

"Everything is going as planned, soon you will be set free, Darkness." Nerissa said with a vial full of a black gas. The gas in the vial formed into a dragon's head as it swirled around in the vial smirking at Nerissa who smiled as she put the vile back in her pocket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Irma…how did you do that flip back there!!" Cornelia asked with a shocked look.

"Yea, Irma I've never seen you do that before!" Taranee said

"Umm, I'm not quite sure how I did that myself." Irma said looking at her hands, the mark on her wrist slowly dimmed until it wasn't glowing anymore. Irma smirked; she thought that it was awesome!

"It must be all those fights in guardian form," Irma said flexing her muscles. Everyone looked at her arms with shock.

"What?" Irma asked a little confused at all the staring.

"Do you work out a lot Irma?" Taranee asked with confusion.

"Ah not really…why?"

"Look at your arms" Will said pointing at her arms.

Irma looked at her muscles and sure enough they were big, bigger than she has ever had them before. Irma starred at her arm and saw black veins running through her entire left arm. Irma blinked and they were gone, she gulped. Her friends apparently didn't see the veins there cause they didn't say anything.

"Weird." Irma said with a nervous smile. Everyone continued their conversations as Irma looked at her hands.

Hay Lin pulled Irma back a little from the group as they continued walking, "Thanks." Hay Lin said.

"For what?"

"You saved my butt back there, I froze up, I would have been hit by the car." Hay Lin sighed.

"Hey, everyone freezes up once in a wile, no need to beat yourself up about it." Irma said putting an arm around Hay Lin's shoulder.

"Thanks. But how did you do that? I mean we weren't in guardian form so how did you do that! You basically flew over that car." Hay Lin said.

"Not sure but whatever it is, it's Awesome!" Irma said.

"Oh that sounded corny." Hay Lin smiled.

"Huh? You say something to me?" Cornelia asked turning around causing Irma and Hay Lin to laugh as they all entered the Silver Dragon basement.

"Finally Summer!" Will said as she plopped into a chair.

"Tell me about it, No Homework! Whoever created homework is officially my worst enemy." Irma said sarcastically.

"Yea, I can't wait to go to France tomorrow, anyone else have plans?" Cornelia said looking around at the group.

"Nope we are staying here this summer" Will said

"Yea I've gotta help my Grandma at the restraunt." Hay Lin said as Irma and her sat down on the small bed that was in the basement.

"I think you're the only one that is actually going anywhere this summer." Irma said to Cornelia

"Well that sucks for you guys." Cornelia's cell phone suddenly rang. Cornelia picked it up and read the text message.

"Sorry guys I'll see you in a week, gotta go pack." Cornelia said as she waved bye. Everyone waved back.

Taranee looked at Hay Lin who was looking at Irma with a suspicious look while Irma was starring at her hands.

_You okay Hay Lin? _Hay Lin jumped from the unexpected voice in her head, Irma jumped from Hay Lin's sudden movement. Irma looked over at Hay Lin with a smile.

"You just scared the crap out of me." Irma said putting a hand over her heart.

Hay Lin laughed as Irma looked back down at her hands, once Irma was in deep thought again; Hay Lin smiled before telepathically talking to Taranee. Taranee broadcasted it over to Will so that she could listen to the conversation.

_Warn a girl next time; you scared me there_.

_Sorry bout that but you seemed a little out of it. Are you okay? _

_Oh, yea I'm fine it's just that Irma has been acting weird lately; I think she is hiding something. Especially with that little back flip stunt she pulled, never seen her so agile, quick or strong before. I mean I knew she was strong but she picked me up with one arm like it was nothing! And she has been edgy since the car thing, like she is being followed; constantly looking over her shoulders every once in a while._

_Yea, that was weird. Hmm…well, have you asked her about it?_

_Yea but she doesn't know either. Either that or doesn't want to tell me._

_Well she'll probably tell you when she figures it out herself or want to tell you._

_Yea…hopefully soon, it's driving me crazy!_

"Anyone have any nightmares lately?" Irma asked all of a sudden. _Great why did I have to ask that, that just proves something is wrong _Irma thought peeking a glance over at Hay Lin.

"I have!" Hay Lin said with smile. "It was weird, it was kind of like the one with Elyon where I was in their body, watching… but this time it was Irma." Hay Lin said thinking about her dream.

"What happened?" Will asked getting serious.

"Well I…or more like Irma blasted Elyon against the wall knocking her out, then she turned on us… but I woke up." Hay Lin said rubbing her head.

Irma laughed, "I would never attack Elyon, or you guys for that matter, you guys are my friends." Irma said looking at Hay Lin like she was crazy.

"Yea that's why I thought that it was just a dream." Hay Lin said, but secretly she thought that they shouldn't rule it out as just a dream yet.

"Are you sure it was just a dream?" Will asked.

"Not sure, it felt like a dream…but it was a little strange to watch myself." Hay Lin chuckled. Will looked over at Taranee, who looked back at her with suspicious eyes. Before they had time to ask Hay Lin more questions about her dream Irma spoke up again.

"Hey T do you know of any dreams that effect the real world. Like say if you trip and scrape you knee and wake up with a scraped knee… or arm." Irma whispered the last part; waiting for Taranee to answer.

"Ive only heard of myths that actually had the possibility of someone getting injured from their dreams, but with Nerissa having the ability to enter our minds… I don't know what could happen. Why?" Taranee asked.

"No reason, just saw it on some show the other night." Irma lied; making sure Hay Lin wasn't looking at her. Luckily she wasn't.

Taranee nodded as they all continued talking about random stuff. Irma was thinking if Nerissa had anything to do with her odd dream, it made her a little uneasy thinking that the old hag might be in her head again. _Well if Nerissa is in my dreams I'll have to get her out of there. Don't want to catch her ugliness. _Irma thought to herself with a smile.

Irma looked at the clock, "Oop! Better get going; want to make sure I'm home before parents take off. I'll cya guys later!" Irma waved as she ran out of The Silver Dragon bringing her backpack with her. The truth was that Irma needed time to think, her parents were already gone with her little brother, thank God.

Hay Lin suspiciously watched as Irma left the Silver Dragon, she was lying about something but wasn't going to push her, until later.

Irma sighed as she roamed around the city, before she knew it she was at the abandoned train station, the wind picked up. She started to hear the bushes rustling behind her. She spun herself around bringing her hands together forming a 'gun' and aiming it at the intruder but nothing was there.

"Hmm that's strange could've sworn I heard-Ahhhh!!!" Irma was tackled from behind, rolling over, Trackers pet Sniffer was barking and snarling at her with drool coming out.

"Whew, pal… and I thought that Cornelia's breath was bad. Water!" Irma thrusted her hands forward launching Sniffer away from her.

She got up ready to attack but Trackers chain wrapped around her first pinning her arms to her side. She struggled to get it off but Tracker kept slamming her into the ground and any nearby buildings. With a whip of the chain Irma was sent flying into the side of a building causing her backpack to fall off a little torn near the building, she hit the ground but before she could do anything; he whipped her high over his head.

Irma impacted the ground on her back with a thud yet again. She maneuvered her hand next to her leg formed a 'gun' and shot a water bullet at Tracker and hit him straight in the face sending him back and giving Irma enough time to get the chain off. Irma sent Tracker and his mutt stumbling back with a small wave of water.

"Crud I'm not powerful enough! I need my guardian form!" Irma said breathing heavily as she ran into an alley between two buildings, she ran into a dead end.

The walls were too high to climb over and Tracker and Sniffer were blocking her only exit. "Heh heh can't we talk about this?" Irma scratched the back of her head while looking for an escape. Sniffer growled at her, taking a step closer.

"Guess not." Irma said taking a step back, backing into the wall.

There was a garbage can against the wall near her only exit; it was perfect. Irma smirked as she ran for the garbage can; Sniffer attacked but Irma jumped on the garbage and kicked the mutt in the nose sending him to the ground before she dove over both Tracker and Sniffer, she rolled into the landing, hopped up and kept running but was stopped by… herself!

"What the?" Irma said as she stared at the imposter, then it clicked. The only person that could perform a magic spell like this, so one of her minions would be in front of her. Couldn't be Ember, she was weak against water, so it must be Tridart for his ice powers.

"Oh no no no no!! You are NOT going to replace me to get to my friends, Tridart!" Irma said as she shot a bolt of water at Tridart.

Tridart laughed as he caught the water bolt in his hand unfazed.

"You are coming with us, guardian." Tridart said in the form of Irma.

"Uhh, I don't think so" Irma said as she looked around she was being surrounded; Tridart, Tracker and his Mutt were around her. Tridart breathed in.

"Ahh I love the smell of despair in the morning." Tridart said.

"It's the afternoon genius," Irma said as she focused on anything but how bad the situations seemed.

Irma backed up into a building as they advanced on her; she looked up and smirked.

"Water!" Irma yelled as she shot powerful blasts of water out of her hands causing her rise off the ground. _I should do this more often _Irma though with a smile. Irma landed on the roof and saluted the enemies in a mocking way before running to the other end of the roof and jumping off. Forgetting that she didn't have guardian powers. She landed on several garbage cans, Irma rolled out of the metal cans. _Okay maybe I shouldn't _Irma thought with a groan.

"Oh that wasn't so smart," Irma said, she was in some impact pain. Irma slowly got up and started to run, more like stumble towards the city.

Irma suddenly felt a sudden pain in the back of her head, as her world spun into darkness; she collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Tridart smirked as he brought his fist back to his body. He picked Irma up and placed his hand on Irma's neck, a small glow was seen before he tossed her to Tracker who caught her and walked through a fold with his pet behind him.

Tridart moved his neck around as his voice changed into Irma's. He laughed as he walked around town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nerissa smirked as Tracker walked up to her with Irma in her hands, "Put her in the cell next to the Earth guardians" Nerissa said with a smirk.

Tracker tossed Irma into the cell next to Cornelia; Cornelia crawled over to the bars that were connecting to Irma's.

"Irma!" Cornelia asked, a little shocked. She didn't like the situation at all.

Irma moaned as she slowly came back from unconsciousness, Irma looked up to see Cornelia in the cell next to hers. That was something she didn't want to wake up to, her friend in a cell.

"Corny?" Irma asked as she slowly got up, the back of her head throbbing. Irma rubbed the back on her head, which was wet with something thick and sticky. She brought her hand in front of her to find three finger tips covered in blood.

"Well that isn't good" Irma said with a sigh.

"How'd they get you?" Cornelia asked leaning against the wall of her cell.

"I was walking alone in the abandoned train station and they attacked. I fought for some time before they hit me in the back of the head." Irma said looking at Cornelia, "What about you?"

"I was walking back to the apartment when I was hit in the back of the head… I woke up here." Cornelia sighed, "I swear the person who did this to me is so buying me a new pedicure." She said looking at her nails. Irma shook her head, but she shot up a second later. Irma looked at her hands, Cornelia noticed this and laughed.

"Powers are blocked by some machine Nerissa has, trust me she was bragging about it so much I was going to puke." Cornelia said. Irma laughed as she got another idea.

"Taranee." Irma said.

"What about her?" Cornelia asked trying to fix her nails.

Irma sighed, "Hello, does the word telepathic mean anything to you?" Irma asked.

"You'll just give her a headache, unless we happen to be on Earth. I've been trying to contact her but she is just pushing me away like she is trying to ignore the headache it is causing her."

Irma sighed, "Boy you give up easily don't you." Irma said causing Cornelia to snort.

"Well we have to try something." Irma said trying to think of something, anything to get the out of here. She was only in here for a minute and was already sick of it.

Irma smiled as she thought of something and pulled out her cell phone in her pocket. She dialed Hay Lin's cell phone number. She read no service on it, causing Irma to growl in frustration, "Oh come on!" Irma yelled hitting her phone lightly but stopped to look up at Nerissa with her friends next to her. She slipped the cell phone back into her pocket.

"Taranee? Hay Lin? Will?" Cornelia asked getting up to her feet watching them approach Irma who was backing up in her cell.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Um what are you guys doing…Hey! Let go!" Irma said as they approached her, Will and Taranee were holding Irma down by her shoulders while Hay Lin had a black vile in her hands.

Irma struggled against them but they just tightened their grip. Will punched Irma in the stomach causing her to fall on her knees, giving Will and Taranee an easier way to hold her down. Taranee yanked her hair back causing her to look up as Hay Lin approached. Irma looked in Hay Lin's eyes and smirked.

"What are you doing? Guys snap out of it!" Cornelia said shaking the bars, trying to get to Irma.

Hay Lin looked at Nerissa who was now in front of Irma Hay Lin handed the vial to Nerissa.

"You look a lot uglier from down here you know." Irma chuckled. Hay Lin kicked her in the stomach causing Irma to lean over groaning; Nerissa smirked.

"But you can stop trying to trick me with the little betrayal thing," Irma said looking at the guardians that were holding her down, "It won't work on me" Irma said with a smirk, she knew that these weren't the guardian.

"How do you know that they aren't under a spell?" Nerissa asked.

"Well for one, you couldn't beat us if you tried." Irma laughed. "Two, Hay Lin's eyes aren't green, there brown." Irma said trying to tug her arms back from Will and Taranee. Cornelia was a little shocked that Irma knew Hay Lin's eye color and instantly knew that these weren't the guardians.

Nerissa looked at Hay Lin before looking back at Irma, "You know you are starter than you let on." Nerissa said as she popped the top of the vial off.

"And you're a lot uglier than you let on." Irma smirked; if Nerissa wanted a battle of wits so be it.

Nerissa poured the gas into Irma's face, she was getting tired of her remarks. Irma held her breath but soon breathed in. The gas flew up Irma's nose and mouth, causing Irma to start coughing trying to get the gas out of her lungs. Will and Taranee let her go and walked out of the cell with Hay Lin.

"What did you do to her?" Cornelia yelled looking at Nerissa, who just kept smirking. Irma stopped coughing and was holding her neck.

Irma looked up at Nerissa and started laughing causing Nerissa to look back down at her, "I just can't get over how ugly you are from down here." Irma said shaking her head. Cornelia was trying to hold in her snickers but couldn't. Irma stood to her feet coughing every now and then.

"Well we don't get a better view from here, girl you must have got the ugly genes from both sides of your family." Irma said smirking.

Nerissa shot a bolt of lightning at Irma; Irma saw it coming and leaned to the right avoiding the bolt as it hit the wall behind her and bounced to the roof of Cornelia's cell. Cornelia ducked as it flew over her head.

"Did you take your pills this morning, cause you seem a little off." Irma said placing her hands on her hips as Nerissa growled. Cornelia was shaking her head in the background.

Cornelia knew that Irma was going to get it big time if she kept this up, and just by the look on Nerissa's face…well… she's pissed. Cornelia looked up at the ceiling of her cell to find small sparks coming out of it; she smirked and kept quite.

Irma dodged another bolt of lightning, "Okay if you let Cornelia go, then I'll let you hit me as many times as you want since your having trouble." Irma said looking back at Cornelia. Nerissa took this to shoot Irma; Irma saw it and tried to doge it but it was too quick as it skimmed by Irma's side leaving a gash in the side of her lower ribs. Irma was flown into the wall.

Irma slowly pointed at Nerissa, " Cheep… shot!" Irma said holding her right side with her left hand while sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Nerissa electrocuted Irma again; Irma bit her tongue not to scream. She didn't want to show pain to Nerissa.

Nerissa growled, "That will teach you pest." Nerissa said as she zapped out of the cell.

"That will teach you pest blah blah blah…" Irma said as Nerissa left.

Irma spit out blood, "Remind me not to do that." Irma said as she groaned, she was in pain.

Cornelia looked down each of the halls making sure no one was coming, "Actually you helped us out of here" Cornelia said as the ground rumbled, thick vines broke through the cell bars between Irma and the back wall.

Cornelia ran to Irma who was spitting out blood. "She electrocuted you that bad?!" Cornelia said in shock.

Irma cleared her throat and points to herself, "Uh, water, an excellent conductor of electricity." Irma said.

"You actually study that stuff?" Cornelia asked.

"No, T told me before we went into battle, saying to watch myself." Irma said as Cornelia hoisted Irma up on her feet. Irma was still holding onto her side, blood was slowly seeping between her fingers.

"How bad she hit you?"

"Just skimmed me. Would have been a lot worse if she didn't miss." Irma meant to laugh but it turned out as a cough as they walked to the open wall leading to there freedom.

"Are you sure she missed or aimed there?" Cornelia asked as they looked out of the hole in the wall, before looking down.

"Well, that's far." Cornelia said looking down at a lake about a 10 stories down surrounded by thick forest. Irma pointed out in the distance, "Meridian!" Irma said with a smile. In the distance they saw the castle on Meridian.

"Where do you two think your going?" Frost said punching his fist. Irma and Cornelia looked at each other, then looked at the fall before looking back at Frost who was walking towards them.

"You're going to have to push me... again" Cornelia said looking down at the fall. **(From the first episode)**

"My pleasure! Anytime!" Irma said as she shoved Cornelia off with her right hand. Cornelia screamed all the way down. Irma spun around as Frost charged; Irma stretched her arm out.

"Water!" Irma yelled as a wall of water sent Frost tumbling backwards. Irma looked down to see Cornelia hit the water belly flop style.

Irma winced, "Ohhhh…That must have hurt" Irma held her breath as she jumped off, down towards the water.

When Irma was on the shore she felt very weird, like she was loosing control of her body, but it went away a second later as she saw Cornelia laying on her back breathing heavily. Irma snickered looking at Cornelia's red skin that hit the water.

"Don't you say a word water girl." Cornelia said.

Irma smirked as she looked up to see Ember fly through the hole that they just jumped through, Irma gasped and pulled Cornelia behind a tree, out of the open.

"We have company." Irma said as she started to run with Cornelia right beside her. Irma was still holding her side, it was completely numb with pain but Irma kept running from adrenaline. As they approached Meridian they were both tossed forward from a blast behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey you guys let's go to the park, there is no one there since it's a cloudy day!" Hay Lin said spinning around.

"Sure" Will said with a smile. Taranee and **Irma** nodded as well.

Once they got there they all started to walk the ground of the playground. **Irma** was walking behind the others keeping an eye on them, the mental signal that he copied from Irma seemed to be working so far he just had to act like a pest.

**(When Irma is in bold then that is actually Tridart in her form.)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cornelia rolled on her back to find Ember laughing at them.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Ember laughed with her spear in her hand.

Cornelia looked over at Irma who was looking at her. Irma looked at Ember who was still laughing and sent a water bolt at her face causing her to cry in pain stumbling backwards as steam came off her face.

"Run!" Irma said as they got up and started to run.

"Err! You're going to pay for that you little brat!" Ember said flying into the air.

Irma and Cornelia finally reached Meridian out of breath. The backs of their clothes near their calves were burned off from Ember's fireballs that impacted the ground behind them. Ember flew back towards Nerissa's hideout, by then it looked like Cornelia had a skirt on and Irma have shorts. They were gasping, trying to keep up with their lungs that needed air. They slowly started to walk through the door of the castle; both of their legs were trembling.

"Elyon!" Cornelia yelled once they got into the castle. They both collapsed onto their knees breathing heavily.

Irma was holding onto her side, blood seeping through her fingers still. The pain was finally kicking in, Irma hissed in pain, every movement sent pain shooting up her side.

Elyon came around the corner.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you guys? Where are the others?" Elyon said as she gave each of them a small hug. She waited for them to catch their breath before leading them to a spare room.

"What happened?" Elyon asked as Irma sat on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Well I was in France…" Cornelia started but Irma cut her off.

"Long story short… we were captured by Nerissa and escaped we need to get back to the others, Tridart took my form and is possibly a threat to the others" Irma said quickly.

"He did?" Cornelia and Elyon said at the same time. Irma looked down at her side as she nodded; Elyon noticed Irma's side and gasped at seeing the blood.

"What did she do to you?" Elyon said moving Irma's hand.

"She pissed her off is what she did! I swear Irma, it's gonna get you killed one of these days." Cornelia said crossing her arms.

"Not my fault! She's just an easy target!" Irma said as she looked down at Elyon who gasped.

Elyon's breath caught in her throat there was a jagged cut across Irma's side. She saw two of the lower ribs as blood started to pour out of it.

"Whoa! That's gonna be a wicked scar!" Irma said looking at her side; she never looked at it once since Nerissa cause it.

Elyon shook her head as she placed her hand above the injury, "Not if I can help it, now... hold still" Elyon said. Irma felt a wave of relief wash over her as the pain slowly lessened. Elyon felt something dark within Irma once she healed the injury the dark force blasted her back causing her and Irma to both be shot away from each other. Irma was sent backwards in the chair she was sitting in causing her to fall back with a scream.

"What was that?" Cornelia said as she helped Elyon up. Irma got up rubbing her back and head from the fall on the chair. Elyon wasn't able to fully heal the wound but it was a scar.

**(Yes, for the sake of the story I fell back in my chair on purpose to see where it hurt. Just to warn you, NEVER do it! It hurts a lot more than you think, especially on your back and it gives you a headache. Lol. Things I do for stories... Anyway, on with the story.)**

"Don't know" Elyon said looking at Irma as Irma slowly got up groaning every minute while rubbing her back.

"Thanks. Now I need to go to get the others." Irma said a few minutes later, after the pain in her back dulled.

"Oh no. You stay here we still don't know what Nerissa did to you." Cornelia said but Irma protested.

"No they might not believe you if you come up saying that Irma with them for the last two days isn't the real one, but if they see me they know something is going on." Irma said looking at Elyon who nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma rolled out of the fold; she was in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Irma ran up and bumped into Yan Lin.

"Sorry Yan Lin." Irma said looking at confused Yan Lin.

"I thought that you all went to the park. And what happened to you?" Yan Lin said as Irma's face lit up. Yan Lin was looking at Irma's torn, burnt and bloody clothes.

"Yea, long story, I'll tell ya later, thanks Yan Lin" Irma said waving as she ran for the park. Yan Lin shook her head as she continued to sweep that restraunt.

_Please be there! Please be there! Please be there!_ Irma thought as she ran by a park gate, skidding to a stop she took two steps back and leaned backwards looking through the gateway. She spotted her friends and herself. She watched as the imposter lifted her arm up, it looked like she was about to hit Hay Lin. Irma started to sprint towards herself. She felt energy get transformed into her legs and she was there a lot sooner than she was expecting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were all laughing when **Irma** was about to high five Hay Lin, a flash took **Irma** down. When the dust cleared they were shocked at what they saw… two Irma's fighting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma had tackled the imposter Irma. They were rolling around on the ground holding each other's wrists making sure they didn't get punched, but soon they both jumped up on their feet.

"Irma?" Will asked looking at both of them.

"Yea?" They both said at the same time.

"Uh, Real Irma?" Hay Lin asked looking at both of them.

"That's the imposter! I was captured by Nerissa she did something to me but this is Tridart!" Irma said. **Irma** smirked.

"Don't believe her! She's probably Tridart trying to get to us!" **Irma** said.

Hay Lin looked at both of them then at Taranee, "Taranee?" Hay Lin said.

"I can't tell the difference they both have the same mental signals." Taranee said shacking her head.

Will pulled out the Heart, "Or we do it the easy way." Will said as a bright flash lit up the area, but they both were Irma.

"How can there be two Irma's?" Taranee asked.

"Don't know but one of them must have one heck of a powerful spell on them." Will said putting the Heart back in her pocket. _Or just a transferred Irma's mental and physical signal into me _Tridart thought.

"Oh I know; we can have a quiz!" Hay Lin said pointing a finger in the air.

"Okay what did we do yesterday?" Will asked looking at them.

"Come on! Did you hear me? I was captured two days ago!" Irma yelled.

"We went to the zoo." **Irma** said looking at Hay Lin.

"You guys went to the zoo without me!! Come on!" Irma yelled. Irma dug in her pockets and pulled out her cell phone, "Ha!" Irma said showing them her cell phone.

"Hey how'd you get my cell phone?" **Irma** said.

**Irma **noticed Irma's tear in her shirt with blood around the tear and a scar across her side. **Irma **ran over to the real Irma and lifted up her shirt just enough to show the scare, as she pointed at the scar.

"See I don't have a scar like that but I bet you do Tridart does!" **Irma** said looking at Irma with a smirk.

Irma shoved the imposter away from her, "Nerissa did that you idiot" Irma sighed, she was getting annoyed, maybe it would've been easier if Cornelia had gone.

The guardians were in defense stance ready to attack Irma, "Don't make a move Tridart" Hay Lin said pointing at Irma.

"Hay Lin it's me Irma! You gotta believe me!" Irma yelled.

Hay Lin lowered her guard she wasn't lying; Taranee saw this. "It's Tridart Hay Lin not Irma." Taranee said looking at Irma. Irma took a step forward with her hands out. Taranee shot a flame bolt at Irma hitting her left shoulder causing her to flip around and land on her stomach.

"That hurt! and I thought Ember's were bad..." Irma grumbled slowly getting up she felt her shoulder where is was sensitive, she saw **Irma** smirking at her. Irma knew that Taranee wasn't attacking full power cause the flames barley burned her clothes.

"I'm the real Irma!" Irma yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"You just don't know when to quit" Taranee said as flames engulfed her fists.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You just don't know when to quit" Taranee said as flames engulfed her fists.

"No actually I don't. But you already know that!" Irma said as an idea popped in her head.

"Okay if I'm am Tridart then why don't I have ice for a face? Or that ugly nose of his that is about as ugly as Nerissa's face." Irma laughed. **Irma** growled.

Hay Lin leaned over to Will, "Why is Tridart bagging on himself?" Hay Lin whispered to Will, Will shrugged.

"I mean really have you guys seen anything uglier than Tridart, other than Nerissa. Tridart's parent must be siblings or something cause he is retarded!" Irma laughed.

The guardians were looking at each other thinking that Tridart has gone crazy but Hay Lin looked over at **Irma** who was glaring at Irma. This confused Hay Lin, Irma would usually join in on talking about Tridart, or any of there enemies.

_Taranee, look at Irma. Don't you think it is odd that she is getting madder with every word?_

_Yea, that is weird. Let me contact her._

Taranee focused on Irma.

_Irma why are you so mad? You usually would go along with this Irma in talking about Tridart._

Irma stopped her talking and smirked, she got the mental chat, not Tridart.

_Hey T! You know, the Irma next to you guys is the fake one? Okay just to prove it I'll keep pissing it off, just go along with it._

Taranee didn't know what to do but agreed.

"Tell me about it, Tridart thinks he is so tough. He can't even kill a rabbit if he tried." Taranee said.

Irma laughed, "He may be ice on the outside but he is a softy on the inside. Plus when he grabs you, you can tell that he is a sissy, he has soft hands." Irma said rubbing her hands.

**Irma** suddenly tackled Irma. Irma pinned her to the ground, "Stop talking you insolent fool!" Tridart yelled as he punched Irma in the ribs, exposing himself as Tridart.

"Why? Cause it's the truth?" Irma smirked; she kicked him off her and sent him into a tree with a blast of water. Everyone ran over to Irma.

"So you were telling the truth?" Will asked looking at Irma, still not sure.

"Yea… but one thing. How in the world couldn't you tell the difference between Tridart and me! I mean COME ON!" Irma said. Yep, it was Irma.

"Well…you were definitely quite" Taranee said looking at everyone.

"See? Doesn't that say 'Not Irma' to you?" Irma said.

"Well we thought that you needed your space and were just going through a difficult time." Will shrugged.

"Okay first off, if I was going through a difficult time I would just be down for a day then be back up the next day if I needed my space I would be annoying you guys or pulling pranks until you left me along for a day or so." Irma said with a sigh.

"So that's why you loosened the pepper and salt lid on the caps when we were all eating at the picnic, or put the mustard in the ketchup bottle?" Hay Lin said a little shocked.

Irma smile sheepishly, "Yep, now you know the difference between me and him!" Irma said as she pointing to where Tridart was.

"Where'd he go?" Irma asked but was picked up and lifted into the air by her shoulders. She watched as her friends tried to grab onto her feet as she flew higher and higher into the air. Her friends chased after her, Irma looked up to see a pissed off Tridart. Irma struggled against his grip on her shoulders.

Around 10 minutes later Irma was kicking her legs out of boredom.

"When are you gonna put me down?" Irma yelled, she was getting sick of this they had been flying up for what seemed like forever.

"Right now." Tridart said as he dropped Irma. Irma didn't know how high up they were until she was falling; she fell through a cloud, one thing running through her mind.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP! __**CRAP! **_Irma though as she fell through another clouds, plummeting towards the ground. She turned around in the air so that her back was facing towards the ground. She saw Tridart flying full speed towards her. He threw an ice bolt at her.

"Well that can't be good." Irma said as she was impacted by and ice bolt to the stomach causing her to gain speed in her descent.

"Let me help you with your fall." Tridart smirked as he punched her in the back causing her to spin out of control.

"I would like to get off the ride now please! I'm gonna puke!" Irma said as Tridart stopped flying towards her.

Irma let a sigh of relief as she saw Tridart stop in his decent towards her; she turned around in the air to see the ground coming fast. The mark on Irma's wrist glowed; she was heading straight for the roof of the abandoned train station roof. Irma flapped her arms around trying to stop, but she crashed through the roof.

**BOOM**

The ground rumbled from impact with the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She saw the cement on the ground coming fast she threw her hand in front of her face. Her hands were in an X form with her hands facing the ground waiting for impact.

**BOOM**

A huge metal beam from the roof slammed into the cement next to her causing the ground to rumble.

Debris fell on her back from the roof, but she never felt the impact or anything. Irma slowly peeked an eye open to see the cement two feet below her. Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she realized was the black veins in her arms coming from a crimson mark on her wrist. Irma looked down to see her entire body floating in the air, above the cement she smiled.

"Whoa!" Irma said as she waved her hands around. She moved her hands in a push up position and pushed down on the air causing her to slowly float into a standing position in the air. Irma looked to her right to see her friends in guardian form starring at her with shocked faces and breathing heavily. Irma looked at them and suddenly she fell onto her feet causing her to stumble about, not ready to land.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you say it was some kind of gas?" Elyon said rubbing her chin in thought.

"Yea, it didn't seem to have an effect." Cornelia sighed.

Elyon's eyes went wide, "Oh no." Elyon said as she got up and ran out of the room.

"Elyon?" Cornelia said as she got up and followed her, she followed her into a room full of old books and scrolls. Elyon was digging in a large chest looking through some scrolls.

Elyon pulled out a scroll and started to read it, when she got half way the scroll fell from her hands. She had a shocked and worried look on her face; Cornelia didn't like the look of it.

"What is it?" Cornelia asked.

Elyon grabbed Cornelia's wrist, "Okay it's a long story but here basically what we need to do. " Elyon said as she opened a fold and jump through dragging Cornelia with her. They landed and Elyon started to explain everything as they headed for Yan Lin.

"Irma is in trouble, I knew something was wrong… when I healed her she had this other soul in her that wasn't her own, to tell ya the truth it was evil… real evil."

"So what are you saying? That the thing that Irma breathed in was something evil?"

"Yea, not only evil but another soul. To this day no one has ever found out a way to defeat it, I didn't think that it was still alive but it is the only thing that is in a gas form that moves on it's own like you said." Elyon said as they ran into Yan Lin.

"Hello Elyon, nice of you to visit, all the girls are at the park if you wanted to visit them." Yan Lin said at the cash register.

Elyon nodded before whispering something in her ear, Yan Lin's eye widened.

"Are you sure?" Yan Lin said in a worried voice.

"Will someone fill me in here! What the heck is happening to Irma?" Cornelia frustrated said, she didn't get where this was going.

Elyon grabbed her wrist as they headed to the park.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They watched as Irma was flown into the air, "Guardian Unite!" Will yelled as everyone flew after them.

"Find them!" Will said as they shot into the air.

Around five minutes later they heard a loud **BOOM** as the ground slightly rumbled. The noise was coming from the old train station. They all flew over to the train station; they entered the building with the dust in it.

Everyone was in shock at what they saw. Irma was breathing heavily floating in the air. They watched as she waved her hands around.

"Whoa!" Irma said.

They watched as she pushed up in the air before making eye contact with them. She fell to the ground stumbling on her feet and looked back at her friends with a small smile.

"How did you do that?" Will asked in pure shock.

"I don't know but I don't think it isn't anything good." Irma said as she watched the mark on her wrist disappear.

Hay Lin looked at the hole in the roof, "You okay?" Will unguardianed them as they approached Irma.

"A little stiff, but I'm good." Irma said stretching before she threw a thumb up to Hay Lin.

Tridart landed where Irma crashed through and was shocked to see that she survived it he was about to attack and let his presence be known but a fold opened next to him as a mental message was sent through. He smirked once he heard it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Uhh!! They aren't here! Now what do we do?" Cornelia said.

**BOOM**

"What was that?" Cornelia asked.

"Don't know but it came from the abandoned train station! Let's go!" Elyon said.

"You still remember the lay out of the city?" Cornelia asked as Elyon ran off, Cornelia slouched down.

"These are the times that I miss flying" Cornelia said as she ran to catch up with Elyon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elyon and Cornelia ran through the doors of the train station breathing heavy, everyone was there and turned around.

"Elyon? Cornelia? What are you doing here?" Will asked looking at them.

"Ask her, she dragged me along!" Cornelia said pointing to Elyon.

Tridart landed behind Irma, Irma sighed as she lowered her shoulders, "What do you want Popsicle?" Irma said, everyone ran and stood in front of Irma blocking Tridart from her.

"Relax, I just came to deliver a message to the water guardian." Tridart smirked. "Kcalb nogard." Tridart said as he flew off.

"Okay?" Taranee said scratching her head.

"Guys!" Elyon said behind them, they all turned around to find Irma sitting on the ground swaying around.

"What's happening to her?" Hay Lin asked, Irma looked up at them.

They all watched as her eyes were slowly being taken over from a black cloud, causing her eyes to go completely black, no color what so ever. Everyone gasped. Irma's body went limp as she fell backwards; Elyon caught her before her head impacted the ground.

"We gotta get her to the Silver Dragon." Elyon said. Taranee and Will supported Irma. Irma's arms where around their shoulders as they all jogged to the Silver Dragon, more like quickly walked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When they got to the Silver Dragon they headed for the basement because the restraunt was closed today and they couldn't find Yan Lin anywhere else. When they got down there Yan Lin was putting away items.

"Yan Lin, it's happening" Elyon said as they placed Irma down on the small bed that was in there, her entire body was shacking. The mark on her wrist would glow bright and then dimmer down every now and then, black tentacle like veins were all over her.

"Just as I feared." Yan Lin sighed as she checked Irma's mark on her wrist. Everyone pulled up some chairs and boxes as they gathered around Irma and Yan Lin.

Everyone was quietly listening while Elyon started to tell them the situation.

"Irma is falling into darkness." Elyon said.

"What do you mean falling by into darkness?" Taranee asked. Elyon looked at Cornelia who got the hint.

"When I was captured by Nerissa I woke up and a few minutes later they dragged Irma in, they captured her the same way they did me." Cornelia said.

"How did she get you guys?" Will asked.

"She got me by hitting me in the back of the head on the way to the apartment, Irma said she fought for a while before also getting hit in the back of the head. Anyway Nerissa tried to trick Irma into believing that she brought you guys under a spell. And attacked Irma" Cornelia said pointing at each of the guardians except Irma and herself. All the guardians looked at each other.

"But Irma figured out that they weren't you guys, so Nerissa pulled this vial out with this gas thing in it she poured it into Irma's face, Irma breathed in and was on the floor coughing."

"Wait? she didn't hold her breath?" Elyon asked.

"Oh she held her breath, she was even turning purple. I though she was going to pass out but she breathed in." Cornelia said.

"So is that what is causing Irma to be in danger?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yea, it's not just black gas that makes her go evil. It's the Black Dragon other known as Darkness, Kayos, Destructor, Demolisher, Slayer, Corruptor, or Death. It basically can take over Irma, so Irma isn't turning evil but has an evil soul within her." Elyon said looking at Yan Lin who nodded.

"When we were guardians we faced Darkness head on, we lost that battle… in fact we lost the next ten battles. But we never gave up." Yan Lin said.

"How did you defeat it Grandma?"

"We didn't. Darkness was heading to Meridian. It would be able to copy all of our powers… it draws the power from near by energy, which would be the guardians, so you are not only tired but you feel drained." Yan Lin said.

"Can it absorb Elyon's powers?" Taranee asked.

Elyon shook her head, "No, since I am a princess of the light, no darkness or evil can take, steal or copy my powers." Elyon said.

"Yea, you're the lucky one." Cornelia said.

Yan Lin nodded her head at Elyon as she continued, "We spoke with the oracle about this, and they gave us the power for one attack that will not destroy the Dragon but turn it into a soul." Yan Lin said.

"They actually decided to get off their lazy bums and help?" Will asked. Yan Lin smiled before continuing.

"It turned the Dragon into a soul in the form of a gas. The only way it could ever retake it's form would be to put it in a person's body who already has a soul." Yan Lin sighed.

"How can a body have two souls?" Hay Lin asked.

"A very powerful and dark witch can only perform this on a person." Elyon said

"Nerissa." Everyone said at once.

* * *

**Okay just for you people who where like... what the heck? On the Kcalb Nogard part... it is just Black Dragon spelled backwards. Hehe, thought that up myself... struts around... trips and fall on face... Anyways hope you like so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nerissa." Everyone said at once.

"Yes, I think that she up to no good…" Yan Lin said.

"As usual." Cornelia said.

"Why did she choose Irma? She could have choose Will and made her give up the Heart" Taranee said.

"She doesn't need the Heart when she can have a undefeatable pet." Will said.

"She choose Irma not only because of her powers but because of her spirit and strength to fight and win." Yan Lin said.

Elyon nodded, "So that when the Dragon comes out it will completely drain Irma, so that Irma wont have to be close to the Dragon in order for it to have water powers. It will also have Irma's determination of winning." Elyon sighed rubbing her head.

"Oh that's just lovely..." Cornelia said shacking her head.

"So... Irma will loose her powers?" Hay Lin asked with a worried tone.

"No. But she will feel like she was given an entire bottle of sleeping pills, without the overdose effect of coarse." Elyon said with a small smile.

"So it will take at least 45 minutes for it to kick in?" Cornelia asked chuckled.

Elyon nodded, "Yea... but once she is out, she isn't going to wake up for at least a day." Elyon said.

"There is only one way that might be an opening for you to weaken the dragon." Yan Lin said in deep though. Everyone looked at her as she continued.

"When the dragon is summoned it has a weakness for the first 45 minutes." Yan Lin said

"Just as long as Irma will have until she falls asleep." Taranee murmured.

"But unfortunately no one knows what that weakness is, no one has ever figured it out." Yan Lin sighed.

Everyone was quite for a wile before the basement was filled with yawns from everyone.

"You all need rest, I'll get the sleeping bags." Yan Lin said walking out of the basement for a second before coming back in with the sleeping bags. Everyone was soon fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma bolt up straight in bed with a gasp she looked around at her surrounding to find herself in the Silver Dragon Basement. Last thing she remembered was Tridart saying some words before she got dizzy and pasted out. Irma looked over at the others, some reason her eyes were enhanced, she could see and hear a lot more things that she was usually able to.

Irma listened to all her friend's slow rhythm of their breathing, she knew they were asleep. She could also hear the steady heart beat of each of them as they slept. Irma was a little surprised by this and shook her head; she was starting to get a headache. Irma got out of bed and slowly maneuvered between the guardians, she accidentally kicked Cornelia, and Cornelia slowly woke up.

Irma looked at her, _Go back to sleep. Go back to sleep. Go back to sleep! _

"Ow! Watch where you're…Good night." Cornelia said as she fell asleep. Irma let out a sigh as she continued to the bathroom.

When Irma got there she shut the door behind her and looked in the mirror only to gasp and jump back a little.

"Wha…wha…what? Well that isn't good." Irma said as she slowly approached the mirror looking at her face, her eyes were completely black, ears pointed and her teeth were slightly sharper. Irma shook her head and backed away from the mirror.

"No. This isn't real." Irma said as she left the bathroom and headed for the front door, she needed some fresh air. She stopped as she came to the front of the shop, Yan Lin was in there, and she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Irma got on her hands and knees and slowly started to crawl from table to table, trying not to make a noise in the silent restraunt.

When Yan Lin went to the kitchen Irma made a break for the door when she was outside she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked around, the sun was out and people were around. A guy pasted by her and stopped.

"Awesome contacts and pointy ears…but it's not Halloween yet." The guys said shacking his head with a chuckle as he continued down the street. Irma gulped as she headed to her house, she needed to cover up her eyes and ears, those were the most noticeable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hay Lin woke up with a yawn still a little tried. She saw Irma's bed empty and didn't think anything of it until her brain kicked in. Hay Lin gasped.

"Irma's gone!" Hay Lin yelled causing everyone to wake up unpleasantly.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Will said bolting from her sleeping back.

"Five more minutes!" Cornelia yelled coming out of her sleeping.

"Not Meridian!" Elyon's said eye shooting open.

"No! Not the library!" Taranee gasped as everyone got out of their sleeping bags, everyone slept in their clothes from the other day.

"Irma's gone!" Hay Lin said pointing to where Irma was sleeping.

"Find her. We can't let Nerissa get a hold of her again." Elyon said, everyone headed out in search for Irma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma stretched, she just got out of a hot shower and was dressed in a set of clean clothes and was currently was looking for sunglasses and a beanie. Irma found the beanie and put it on making sure that it was hiding her ears. Irma found some sunglasses that were pitch black so that they blended with her eyes; Irma gave herself a thumb up as she looked at her baggy jeans, with a dark blue shirt, beanie and sunglasses. No one would recognize her or see her eyes and ears.

Irma walked out of her house with her hands in her pockets; she headed towards the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin and the others were running towards Irma's house when they all crashed into someone as they came around the corner. Everyone groaned in there pile that they were in.

"You know, I was heading back to Silver Dragon, you didn't have to tackle me though." Irma groaned.

"Irma!" Hay Lin chirped up seeing her friend was okay.

Everyone slowly got out of the tangled mess they were in before Irma pulled them aside.

"What's happening to me?" Irma asked in a serious tone. She showed them her eyes and ears, which got lots of shocked faces and gulps from her friends.

"You have an evil soul in you, it's this black dragon that Nerissa is trying to let loose, it is unstoppable." Cornelia said.

"Okay, don't understand but all I know is that Nerissa is trying to get some evil…pet." Irma said as her world started to get dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Taranee asked.

"Don't…know…but is your world spinning in circles…here." Irma said waving her hands in front of her face. Will and Taranee looked at each other and went to help Irma. Irma's arms where around their shoulders, Will was on the left side of Irma while Taranee was on the right.

"Let's go to Meridian, it's faster." Elyon said as she looked around making sure no one was there before opening a fold to Meridian. Everyone jumped through.

As they were walking towards the throne, Hay Lin stopped... this seemed familiar, very familiar. Irma stopped walking causing Will and Taranee to stop and look at her. Irma pulled her arms back and blasted Elyon into the wall.

"Irma! What's gotten into you?" Cornelia yelled.

"**Power."** Irma said as she stretched her arms out and blasted Taranee and Will in opposite directions from each other before they had time to react. Irma turned around and snapped her fingers sending Cornelia flying in the air from a water pipe that busted below her. Irma stretched her arm towards Hay Lin, water circling it.

"Guardians Unite!" Will yelled as a bright flash filled the room; everyone was in their guardian form.

Hay Lin gulped, "Irma, I know your there! It's me Hay Lin! You gotta fight it!" Hay Lin said looking at Irma.

Irma hesitated lowering her arm a little, "Good bye" Irma said stretching her arm back, out towards Hay Lin. Hay Lin closed her eyes waiting to be sent back into the wall, but only heard the water skim by her ear, not touching her. Hay Lin opened her eyes to see Irma's right hand trying to pull her left hand away from Hay Lin.

Irma was struggling to gain control of her body but was suddenly sent onto darkness.

Everyone was watching Irma struggling to gain control when a bolt of lightning struck behind Irma. Nerissa appeared where the lightning bolt landed and she hit Irma in the back on the head causing Irma to fall to the ground unconscious. Hay Lin and the others started to run towards Irma.

"Irma!" Hay Lin yelled as she dove for Irma but they were zapped out before she reached them causing her to land where they were.

"No" Hay Lin whispered looking at the ground, where Irma was seconds ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Irma woke up she was in a bubble of some sort floating in complete darkness. Irma slowly stood up, ripples would cover the bubble as she stood up, like when you throw a rock in the pond.

Irma gulped as a scene was playing around her; it was like she was watching herself being controlled from the inside. Irma touched the side of the bubble; a ripple went all the way around the bubble from her touch. She watched herself walk towards Nerissa; they seemed to be on the roof of the castle in Meridian.

"Um, Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Irma said a little hesitant, not knowing what to expect.

"**Shut up mortal," **an evil voice said.

Irma gulped, "You shut up…you…you…you thing! You apparently don't know who I am do you?" Irma yelled. It was quite, she sighed as she watched the scene go on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone was standing around with sad faces not really knowing what to do.

**BOOM! **

**BOOM! **

**BOOM!**

**BOOM! **

**SMASH! **

"Uh, what was that?" Hay Lin asked. Suddenly Irma came crashing through the roof of Meridian castle. Irma impacted the ground making a crater where her back hit.

Irma moaned as she got up, "I could use a little help" Irma said in an annoyed tone as she watched the others stare at her. Hay Lin started to run over to Irma, Irma pointed through the hole.

"Not me, that!" Irma yelled as a large black dragon shot a huge breath of fire at Irma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you ready to come out of that body and serve your master darkness?" Nerissa said.

"Yes, Mistress," Darkness said bowing on one knee.

Irma pounded on the bubble causing tons of ripples to spread through the bubble, " Don't bow to that hag!! Irma yelled but she was ignored as they continued.

"Quintessence!" Nerissa said as Irma was suddenly started to sink through the bottom of the bubble she woke up in complete control of her body but was in too much pain to move. There was what looked like a miniature black hole on Irma's back, a huge black wing popped out of Irma's back. Slowly the Black Dragon was out of Irma; it was standing above Irma. Irma rolled on her back with a groan.

"That ain't good" Irma said as she slowly got up still sore, she felt like all her energy was sucked out of her, but oddly she still had enough energy left.

"Water guardian meet your demise" Nerissa laughed evilly. Irma looked at Nerissa and jumped.

"Uhh, that isn't a pretty picture to wake up to." Irma said with a smirk at Nerissa's angry glare.

"Take care of her black dragon." Nerissa said.

"**With pleasure Mistress"** it roared with fierceness.

The black dragon tried to step on Irma **BOOM! **Irma jumped out of the way landing on her stomach the black dragon kept trying to step on her. **BOOM! **Irma rolled out of the way** BOOM! **Irma jumped up to her feet and started to run away from the black dragon.** BOOM! **The black dragons foot just missed Irma.** SMASH! **The black dragon smashed through the window as Irma jumped over it and took flight. The dragon also took flight. Irma flew around the dragon shooting her water bolts at it. Irma was hit with a powerful water, air, fire and lightning blast that sent her flying through the ceiling, she landed with a hard thud, and the impact caused a crater from Irma's back. Irma looked up to the Guardians who where just starring at her. _Great when I'm being attacked they choose to play a staring contest._

"I could use a little help here" Irma said, a little annoyed that her friends just stood there. Hay Lin started to run towards her. Irma looked up to see the dragon poke his mouth through and start to charge another one of it's attacks, straight at her.

"Not me, that!" Irma yelled as a large black dragon shot a huge breath of fire at Irma. Irma struggled to get out of the hole she was in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Taranee jumped in front of Irma and blocked the breath of fire with a fire shield that covered her Hay Lin and Irma. Hay Lin helped Irma out of her little indent in the floor and flew to the side. Taranee pushed the shield up to the dragon's mouth making it eat fire. The dragon fumbled backwards shaking its head.

"Come on we have to defeat the dragon!" Irma said holding her ribs.

"Irma you need to take it easy." Will order. Irma growled as she shot into the air ignoring Will's order. Cornelia leaned over to Elyon.

"Are you sure the curse is gone?" Cornelia whispered.

Will frustratedly sighed, "We only have 45 minutes to figure out how defeat him, take it down, use as many combos on it as you can!" Will said flying into the air.

The rest of the guardians flew up with Will and Irma as they started to throw their own attacks at the dragon but it didn't seem fazed as they combined their powers, but seemed to be tired when Irma was tired. When Irma was hit with a gust of air and hit the ground the dragon's back was cut up out of thin air. Suddenly it clicked in Irma's head _He is still connected to me somehow_ Irma thought to herself.

"You guys! Attack me!" Irma yelled to her friends who were flying around throwing their attacks in combos.

"Are you crazy or loosing your mind, cause it seems a little of both at the moment" Cornelia said as she dodged a claw from the dragon and sent vines up from the ground, entangling it in the air.

"If you weren't so stuck up you would see that he is still connected to me somehow!" Irma yelled. Irma's yell came upon deaf ears and the guardians continued to battle.

Irma landed on the roof and watched them battle the large dragon as it clawed and spitfire at them. Irma pulled her arm out in front of her and with all her force she punched herself in the stomach. _This better be right... cause that hurt_ Irma thought looking up at the dragon as it hunched over in pain Irma smiled.

"Knew it!" Irma said to herself.

Irma's smile disappeared, "Maybe that wasn't so smart after all" Irma groaned rubbing her stomach. Irma had to get her friends and show it to them that the dragon is connected to her somehow so it might help a little in defeating it so Irma flew down to Elyon, who was watching.

"Elyon, attack me, the dragon is connected to me."

"What? I'm not gonna attack you!"

"Okay watch the dragon as I punch myself." Irma said as she punched herself in the jaw. The dragons head shot to the right.

"Irma what are our doing!"

"Did you look at the dragon?" Irma asked a little frustrated as she held her jaw, she had a pretty hard right hook.

"No! You just punched yourself for no apparent reason! Why would I watch the dragon?"

"Ugggg!! I don't have time for this." Irma flew to the roof, where she spotted Nerissa and smirked _Perfect, Okay gotta work my magic._ Irma though. As she rubbed her hands together.

Irma ran over to her, "Look it's the second dragon! Oh, wait that's just your face." Irma laughed.

Nerissa growl and shot a lightning bolt at Irma. Irma did a back flip, dodging the bolt.

"Geez, and I thought you were a guardian, aren't you supposed to be better than this? No wonder you aren't one anymore." Nerissa shot another bolt of lightning which barley skimmed by Irma's head. _Phew close one._

"Things get really full of life around here, except for your clothes. Grey, black and more grey, what where you smoking?" Irma laughed as Nerissa's bolts got quicker and more powerful.

Irma dodged another bolt of lightning.

"Getting slower are we, well a little plastic surgery and you'll be as good as new! Wait that is just for your look, which would help everyone. But you will always be slow, can't fix that."

Irma smirked, this was it, this was the lightning bolt that was one of her most powerful ones. Nerissa shot the bolt at Irma, Irma pretended not to see it until it was too late, but she was expecting it. It hit Irma straight on sending her flying in the air; it seemed like forever before she hit the roof with a thud.

Nerissa laughed but stopped when the black dragon started to be electrocuted like Irma was being.

"Clever little…" Nerissa didn't finish her comment but folded out of there, she would watch from a distance. The black dragon crashed into the ground causing the castle to rumble. It slowly stood up. All the guardians took this as a good opportunity and attacked it all together. Irma slowly got up and looked below her where the dragon was very weak but her friend's attacks weren't hurting it at all.

"Stupid dragon, why don't you…die…" Irma said as realization dawned on her. _So we can only defeat the dragon if die? No, I'm connected to him somehow still so I should be able to defeat him. _Irma though. But pushed that back; it would be their last option. Irma looked around but Nerissa was gone.

"Coward" Irma said as she watched the Cornelia trap him in vines in the air again as they did a combo attack.

They all lined up except for Irma and shot a huge bolt of fire, electricity, air and earth towards the dragon. The dragon Spit a bigger blast towards them consuming there blast and heading towards them, the guardians only had time to gasp as they were hit with fire, wind, lightning, earth and water sending all of them flying to the ground. All of them were knocked unconscious when they landed on the ground.

"No!" Irma yelled as she flew/fell down towards her friends. The dragon landed on the ground and was approaching Irma. Irma was shacking Hay Lin, trying to get her to wake up.

"Come on wake up sis! Don't you pass out on me!" Irma yelled, but Hay Lin still remained still. As she looked up to see the black dragon in front of her, Irma set Hay Lin back on the ground before flying into the air, she was pissed. No one hurts her friends and gets away with it.

The dragon pinned her against the wall with its huge claw, squishing her between the wall and it's claw.

"**Good thing that I am not connected to you anymore." **The dragon said as it watched Irma look over at Hay Lin. "**You worried about you friends?" **the Black dragon said in a deep and slow dark voice. Irma didn't answer but just looked anywhere but it's face, it chuckled evilly.

"**Well that's good cause they wont be waking up, they died trying to defy their true master. Pathetic. If you had any sense at all you would be my slave and work for me under Nerissa."**

"I don't' believe you " she squeaked out; Irma felt tear leak out her eyes, she didn't want to believe it but it just seemed so true with her friends lying motionless in front of her. The dragon chuckled.

"**You're little pathetic insolent friends will be a mighty fine present for Nerissa."** The dragon sneered.

Irma suddenly felt pure rage and anger boil in her. The dragon's eyes widened when he felt his claw being lifted from the wall. Irma was pushing his claw off of her by pushing her arms and legs against his claw with her back pressed against the wall; once it was off of her she blasted it with the most powerful water blast sending it stumbling backwards.

"I'll kill you for hurting my friends!" Irma yelled pointing at him. She sent thousands of ice shards at him in a blast of water causing the dragon to stumble backwards at the entrance where Elyon ran out of the open doors to see Irma blast the dragon back, she didn't spot the others.

"Irma! Where is everyone else?" Elyon asked getting worried. Irma looked at Elyon with angry tears streaming down her face. Elyon gulped, she didn't like this one bit. Irma shook her head no before turning back to the dragon, Elyon got the message as angry tears fell out of her eyes as well, as they both ganged up on the dragon.

The dragon got up and was about to shoot a powerful blast of water at them but Irma froze its mouth shut. It shook its head left and right trying to get the ice off its mouth. Elyon sent a wave of energy toward the dragon's stomach blasting it into the side of the building. It fell to the floor, the ice shattered around it's mouth. The dragon blasted Irma and Elyon back with a swipe of its tail sending them flying.

Irma caught Elyon and was heading down to land but saw the dragon's tail heading for them for a second blow. Irma flew down just enough, in time so that Elyon would be safely dropped to the ground. Irma let go of Elyon just before the tail hit Irma sending her through the wall the surrounded the castle.

"Irma!" Elyon yelled as she watched the dragon fly down towards her. Elyon heard footstep running towards her so she instantly turned around to see her friends running towards them. She smiled with a relived sigh as she ran up to them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hay Lin groggily woke up; it felt like she was hit by a truck then the truck backed over her before running over her again. She groaned as she looked around to see everyone knocked out. The battle came rushing back to her memory as she crawled over to Taranee who was closest to her.

She heard a huge crash, and looked up but couldn't see anything, it sounded like it was coming from the front of the castle. She looked back down at Taranee and gently shook her.

"T, wake up" Hay Lin said as Taranee slowly woke up and looked around.

"Where's Irma?" Taranee asked as they heard another explosion off in the distance causing Will to jolt upwards.

"Look out!" Will said as she shot up, she looked around; she instantly remembered what happened. Everyone was awake and gathered around in a small circle, they all heard a large crash. Everyone listened in, no one daring to speak. The next thing they heard made all of their breaths catch in their throats.

"Irma!" they all heard Elyon yell with pure worry in her voice. Hay Lin was the first to react, not thinking about flying and just sprinted towards the scream, so many things rushing through her head. Tears were flying off her cheeks as she ran. She was truly scared for the first time.

When they reached the corner everyone ran up towards Elyon who was looking down at the city below.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where's Irma!" Hay Lin said.

"She was sent through the wall down there, they should be battling it out." Elyon said pointing where Irma was. Everyone nodded and took off towards Irma. Elyon started to run towards the dragon with the others.

Irma groaned as she crawled out of the debris, when she got out the huge dragon landed in front of her. It grabbed her in its claw and started to squeeze causing Irma to squeak out in pain.

"**Thought you could beat me? You have exactly 10 minutes before I become invincible,"** it said squeezing her tighter causing Irma to groan in pain.

"Then…I…guess…you…have…10…minutes…to…live." Irma said as she tried to shoot water at him, but he squeezed her tighter. She was starting to cough the more it tightened its grip on her.

"Let go of Irma!" Hay Lin yelled as she sent a gust of air at the dragon's face causing the dragon to fall back. It still had its grip on Irma. It growled as it stood up looking at the guardians. The dragon looked at Irma whose head was nodding back and forth, her skin was a light blue color.

"**You want her?"** the dragon said looking at the guardians. **"Then go get her."** It said as he threw Irma toward the castle. Irma was about to hit the wall but was caught by Hay Lin. Hay Lin slowly lowered Irma to the ground as the others attacked the dragon again.

"Irma wake up!" Hay Lin said as she gently shook Irma. Irma groaned as she slowly got up trying to get some air back in her body. Before Hay Lin knew what happened Irma pulled her into a hug.

"Thought I lost you for a sec there sis." Irma said as she broke the hug, Hay Lin smiled.

"Nah, no dragon can take me out that easily." Hay Lin said patting Irma's shoulders.

"Let's take this thing down." Irma said as Hay Lin and her gave each other a high five.

"With pleasure" Hay Lin said as they both flew off towards the dragon.

The dragon swiped at the guardians with its claw, Will and Cornelia were sent flying backwards. Taranee blasted the dragon in the mouth with a constant flame causing the dragon to roar in pain. Hay Lin and Irma flew down at the dragon full speed. Irma suddenly got the craziest idea in the world.

"Hay Lin, Taranee hold that dragon's mouth open for me will ya! I got a plan." Irma yelled to her friends who looked at each other before shrugging. Hay Lin used her air to keep the bottom of the mouth open while Taranee kept the top open. Irma flew straight for the middle.

"I am so gonna need a shower after this." Irma mumbled to herself as she flew into the dragon's mouth and down the throat.

"Irma!" Taranee yelled. It was silent as the dragon licked its lips.

"Eeeewwwwww! Gross!" they heard Irma yelled from the stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma dove into the stomach but stopped just before she landed in its stomach acid. It was bubbling green goo that would pop every now an then.

"Eeeewwwwww! Gross!" Irma yelled as drool dripped off the ceiling of the stomach onto her shoulder.

"Okay time to get the job done." Irma said as she pushed all the acid out of the stomach and to who knows where before she started to fill the stomach full of water.

Slowly Irma made it so that it was adding pressure, she was basically putting a bomb in his stomach. She heard the dragon crying out in pain as a huge explosion went off sending her through an opening and to the cement. She slid across the cement and watch as the dragon collapsed. It exploded into a black mist before dissolving into the atmosphere. Irma looked down at herself; she was covered in thick slimy saliva.

"Oh that is just nasty." Cornelia laughed looking at Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin. Irma turned around to see Hay Lin and Taranee covered in dragon parts and saliva as well. Will and Cornelia were clean.

"Now I'm kind of glad that I got thrown out of the battle, cause that is just nasty." Will said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Taranee said as she tried to whip the saliva off her glasses.

"That was so awesome! Where did you get that idea Irma?" Hay Lin said pulling Irma to her feet.

"Saw it in a movie once." Irma laughed, "Thought that I might as well try it out." Irma said trying to whip the saliva off herself.

"What happened to you guys?" Elyon said looking at Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee.

"They got dragon guts all over them cause Irma had to try something she saw in a movie once" Cornelia said shaking her head.

"Hey, keep talking missy and you'll get some too." Irma said grabbing some slime off her shoulder. Will stepped away from Cornelia. Hay Lin and Taranee looked at the slime on them, then back to Cornelia.

"Oh crap! Run Elyon!" Cornelia said as they all pulled slime off them and threw it at Cornelia. Will was laughing in the corner watching Cornelia and Elyon get pummeled with slime.

"Hey, who said you were off the hook?" Hay Lin said as Irma and her threw some slime at her. Will screamed as she ran away getting pummeled by her friends. They all were laughing covered in slime and who knows what else as they walked into the castle. Irma suddenly felt like she was completely zapped of energy. Irma fell to the ground.

"Irma?" Hay Lin said as she rushed to her side. Irma was passed out and by the looks of it she wasn't waking anytime soon.

"I guess the 45 minutes are up." Elyon said rubbing her head.

"Oh yea, forgot about that." Will said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Irma groggily woke up to find herself in the basement of the Silver Dragon. She sat up rubbing her head.

"Sleepy heads finally awake." Hay Lin said standing up in her chair.

"How long was I out?" Irma asked with a yawn.

"Twenty four hours." Hay Lin said as Irma stood up.

"Can you get the number of the bus that hit me?" Irma said as she looked at herself, her shoulders slumped down.

"I'm still covered in goo." Irma said.

"Yep." Hay Lin said with a laugh.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna go take a shower." Irma said rubbing her hair.

"Okay I'll be at your house in about fifteen." Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Okay, wait where is everyone else?" Irma asked.

"Cornelia went back to France, she had to explain why she was missing for 2 days." Hay Lin laughed. "Uh, Taranee said she was still scrubbing the goo out of her hair and Will was grounded for 'spending 2 nights here' without permission." Hay Lin said.

"Ahh yes, the lovely consequences that we get for saving the universe, yet again." Irma laughed.

"Well I'll cya later." Irma said as she walked out of the Silver Dragon, heading home. Irma smiled as the wind blew by her, rustling her hair. Chunks and goo flying off in small dried bits from her body.

"I love my job." Irma smiled into the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nerissa was watching Irma through a sandpit on the floor.

"Laugh it up all you want Water guardian, I will make you pay somehow, someway. I will get the Heart then make you wish you've' never been born" Nerissa laughed so loud and evilly that it echoed through her cave.

* * *

The End. 

**BOM! BUM! BAH!**

**Ha! Finally rewrote it! This story was fun to write, I have no clue where I got the idea for this story but I liked it. Hope you liked it as well! Probably wont continue it cause...well I have no idea what it would be about! Hehe! Anyways please no falmes cause I already know i suck at wrighting but constructive criticism is welcome! **


End file.
